Ninja Gaiden
by max firestorm
Summary: A clan destroied, and evil unleash. Not even Kim Possible is enough to defeat this threat to mankind. Motivated by revenge The Super Ninja will stop at nothing to destroy this evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible: Ninja Gaiden**

**Staring- Ron Stoppable**

** The Crimson Lotus, an evil blade created for the pure destruction of mankind. Once used to wage war against the many nations this sword spilled blood of the innocent only to hunger for more. The blade twisted the minds of those that used it only to destroy them once they became useless. For centuries this blade brought fear and destruction to all.**

**The Lotus Blade, a blade made to cut through the darkness and bring light and hope to the people. The twin blade of the Crimson Lotus, this sword is the only in existence to rival the evil blade. Passed down for generations to all the Master Sensei's of you Yamanouchi clan both have been watched over. Now the chosen by destiny the new Chosen One, Ron Stoppable, grasp the Lotus Blade firmly in hand as a new threat is about to awaken.**

** 3 months ago **

**In the Mountain regions near the Yamanouchi ninja school, a young man dawning a blue ninja outfit runs through the mountaintops while the sounds of a waterfall could be heard in the distance. With great agility and speed he made his way up a rocky path until he came up to a certain path that lead to a compound of some sort.**

"**Of course there would be no conventional way of getting up there, would it be so hard to ask for some stairs or maybe an elevator or something, even a rope would be easier for crying out loud!"**

**The ninja then made his way up a the mountain side with very little difficulty able to find a path thanks to his training but once he was almost at the top he suddenly stopped in his tracks.**

"**You can't be serious…"**

**His hand slowly started to reach behind his back grasping the handle to the sword that was strapped to his back slowly taking a step forward as his training told him something was up. He figured that they didn't know he was here yet but had the spot rigid with a trip wire or something. Sure enough two ninja's descended from above with their weapons drawn and ready to take down the intruder. The lone ninja just sighed as he withdrew the sword from his back the platinum blade shinning in the morning light.**

"**Should have know that this would not be a standard point A to B session… still they could have told me."**

**The two ninja is black suddenly attacked the blue ninja forcing him to go in the defensive trying to figure out a way to defeat the both of them without inflecting to much damage. The blue ninja blocked a blow with his sword, which left his enemy wide open but the second black ninja quickly covered that weakness forcing the blue ninja to jump back.**

"**Ah now I see you guys are trained to cover the others weakness. Wonder what happens if I make you both expose your weakness at the same time."**

**The blue ninja then advanced towards the black ninja's forcing one to slash at him, but at the last second the blue ninja side-stepped leaving his attacker wide open forcing the second ninja to act. Just as the second ninja was about to attack he was quickly wrapped up by a boa thrown by the blue ninja. Once the second ninja was tied up the blue ninja then delivered a sidekick to the first knocking him against the wall of the mountain then kicked the second in the head to knock him out as well. Once both where knocked out the blue ninja then reached for the boa which then changed shape back into the platinum sword he pulled out earlier.**

"**Guess you boys studied from the Ninja Fighting For Dummies addition. But I have the feeling they where sent just to test me out."**

**The blue ninja then started to make his way up the rest of the mountain until a compound came in sight forcing the blue ninja to be on his guard. Keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword the blue ninja slowly walked around looking at the design of the compound taking in the fact that the two guardian statues where of gorilla's dressed like samurai both armed with kitana's.**

"**Figures this place would have gorilla guardians…and mostly likely more ninja's to deal with."**

**Just as the blue ninja took a step towards the entrance two more ninja's jumped down from the statues swords draw, this time the blue ninja took the offensive and make quick work of them now knowing how they fight.**

**After over an hour of fighting his way through the compound the blue ninja stood at the entrance of what his guessed must have been the master's quarters since it was the most heavily guarded room. Slowly he opened the door and stepped in to see a man sitting in the lotus position deep in meditation.**

"**Lord Monkey Fist I see your adjusting to your new life style pretty well."**

**Monkey Fist then opened his eyes as he slowly stood up looking at the blue ninja whom then removed his mask to reveal blonde hair and a freckled face.**

"**Ronald Stoppable, or would you prefer The Super Ninja. I see you made it through the compound with little difficulty but my ninja's were only ordered to delay you."**

**Monkey Fist then picked up some nunchaku and started to go through some movements with them while Ron just watched unfazed by the expertise Monkey Fist showed with them. Suddenly Monkey Fist lashed out at Ron who rolled under the attack and drew his sword as he rose up just in time to clash with Fiske until both pushed each other back.**

"**Hmm I see you've been practicing while you've been up here Fiske but that doesn't mean this is going to be an easy fight for you."**

**Ron the slashed at Monkey Fist forcing the mutated monkey man to block but suddenly Ron felt a hard kick to his stomach that sent him flying across the room and taking the wind out of him.**

"**As you can see Stoppable I've learned many things including how to surpass mere human strength…it is one of the things you to must learn as the chosen one of Tai Shing Pek Kwar."**

**Ron then slowly got up and just smirked as he dusted himself off and readied his sword again.**

"**Don't worry your pretty little paw Fiske, I'm well aware of what I need to learn."**

**Ron then rushed at Fiske once more his sword striking the nunchaku but then Ron spun around and suddenly his sword changed shape into a staff. The blow took Monkey Fist off balance a little before Ron switched it back to a sword and went with an upper slash forcing Monkey Fist to roll back. Both prepared to go at it again until Fiske was the first to lower his weapon then Ron.**

"**Well done Super Ninja, your skills have improved greatly since my retirement as your mortal enemy."**

**A young kinoichi burst through the entrance of the compound making her way to the upper level where she knew the master would be. It seemed that none of his ninja's where around and it felt very strange to her but she had no time to think about this. All she knew was that she had to get the master's help and fast.**

"**I see you have learned to control the Lotus Blade very well young Stoppable, Master Sensei must have finally entrusted it to your charge correct?"**

**Ron sat across from his one time mortal enemy the Lotus Blade setting between the two before Ron picked it up.**

"**Yes Master Sensei had some business to attend to most likely training to become more powerful. I swear even at his age he still thinks about training and becoming stronger."**

**Monty Fiske simply nodded as Ron once more sheath his sword as his mutated paw went to reach for his chin.**

"**Yes well strength is something all looks to achieve to gain. And what of the sister blade the Crimson Lotus, has it been entrusted in your care as well."**

**Ron shook his head as he looked out the window catching a glimpse of the mountains.**

"**No it's still locked away at the Yamanouchi School…never to be used by another living soul. Its evil sealed forever."**

**The young kinoichi saw her destination within reach soon she would be able to see the master and get his help.**

**Fiske sighed as he heard the news of the Crimson Lotus before looking to Ron again.**

"**Such a shame that such power has to go unused but alas I am not of the Yamanouchi clan so it is no matter of mine. Still such power not to go used…hopefully with your training here you will learn of all the power you have and use it to its fullest."**

**Suddenly the doors burst open and before them stood the kinoichi tired and out of breath.**

"**Fiske-sensei!"**

**Monkey Fiske quickly rose to his feet as did his guest. The kinoichi then removed her mask and her eyes widen at the sight of who else was in the room once he turned around. She knew he was supposed to come by but did not expect him to make it here so soon. That explained why the ninja's where not around he must have defeated them already.**

**Ron was a little surprised as well to see it was Yori of all people before them but judging by her breathing she was in a rush to get here. Monkey Fist was the first to break the silence.**

"**What's wrong, speck up child."**

**Yori quickly tried to catch her breath and get over the shock of seeing Ron Stoppable in the same room as her.**

"**Th-the school it's…"**

**Both Ron and Fiske looked out the window and could see a cloud of smoke rising in the distance, both knew the location very well. Fiske then looked to Ron and caught the look in his eyes just before pulling the mask back over his face.**

"**Watch her, I'm going…"**

** Present Day**

"**Now Arriving at Middleton Airport please watch your step and thank you for flying with us. Have a nice day."**

**Ron Stoppable exited from the airplane making his way to the terminal to grab his bags happy to be back home but he knew that this was not a time to relax and kick back. No he had a mission to do and that mission was revenge.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**It's good to be home! The only thing that can cure a long flight like that is a Grande Size Naco! Felix my man I tell ya Japan is great but it can not compare to the beauty of the Naco!"**

**Felix had to laugh at his friend as they exited the terminal heading for his mom's van.**

"**So Ron why the early return trip, I thought you weren't due back until the end of next week."**

**Ron just patted his friend on the shoulder after he loaded his bags into the back of the van.**

"**Felix my man like I said before, a man can only go so long without the nourishment he so richly deserves. Thanks again for coming to pick me up on such short notice, I tried calling KP but she told me her and the family wouldn't be back in town until later tonight."**

"**Not a problem Ron, what are friends for. So what are your plans gonna be for tonight?"**

**As they got in the van Ron just smiled as he placed a pair of shades on and sat back.**

"**You know the Ron-man, after I pick up Rufus later tonight its gonna be monster movies and Beuno Nacho."**

**3 Months ago**

"**Stoppable-san you can't go alone!"**

**Ron's eyes just narrowed into slits as he looked at the smoke rise.**

"**You're to tired to help and Fiske can't leave these grounds unless he wants to have all the crimes against him reinstated."**

**Monkey fist nodded at this as he moved away from the window as well.**

"**He is right Yori, you must rest or you might be more of a burden then helpful to Stoppable, but I can send some of my ninja to aid you at the school."**

**Ron shook his head as he headed for the door.**

"**No, they will only slow me down, besides whoever is dumb enough to attack the school won't be expecting me to go in alone so the advantage is mine. Besides I have the Lotus Blade with me."**

**Ron then rushed out of the room and made his way back down the compound at blinding speed. Once down he then noticed a path that must have been previously opened upon Yori's arrival.**

"**Oh come on Sensei could have told me about the path! Might lead straight to the school. But who would attack the school let alone even know about its existence, the only people outside of the school that know about it are a select few besides me and Fiske."**

**Seeing that he was coming up to the rope bring Ron poured on the speed until he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye forcing him to flip back as three shadows emerge. Ron instantly unsheathed the Lotus Blade as he looked at his obstacle; three large men dressed in modified ninja clothing but the dead giveaway of who they where with was written on their mask in the form of an H.**

"**Hencho…since when did they start making ninjas! Only the likes of Dementor, Drakken, or the Seriours have the cash to back that muscle."**

**The three Hencho ninjas then advanced towards forcing him to go into his whirlwind bird attack allowing him some room and confusing them. Ron then speared one of them forcing the air out of his lungs before slicing his throat then turned around to the block the attack of another. The third one then rushed over only receiving a toe drop for his effort while Ron quickly spun back up and stabbed the second in the chest. He then jumped over to the third and stabbed his sword through his back and twisted stopping all of the Hencho ninja's movement.**

"**KP would freak if she saw me ever do that on a mission. Whoever set these guys up must have expected Yori to come back alone and not me. Big mistake pal."**

**Ron then ran his way across the rope bridge and into the entrance of the school but once inside his eyes went wide in shock. Most of the buildings had been burned down and some in the distance were still ablaze as he slowly walked in while he gripped his sword tightly. He could see some of the dead bodies laying on the ground the expressions on their face telling the story of how the battle went. Soon more Hencho ninja's emerged from the shadows as Ron narrowed his eyes and didn't waist any time talking. His moves where a blur as he jumped to the side of one of the buildings and ran along the side of the wall before jumping off and slashing the throats of two ninja's. The other three just circled around Ron before he changed the Lotus Blade into a staff and swung it around hitting all three in their temples and knocking them out.**

**Changing the staff back into a sword Ron make his way up a building and into the open window, upon entering he saw the body of another ally but this one was alive.**

"**Hirotaka, you came to aid the school!?"**

**Ron quickly moved to his fallen friend and checked his wounds, it was nothing serious but moving him would not be a good idea either. Hirotaka then let out a cough as he tried to get up but Ron stopped him from moving and started to look around.**

"**Stoppable-san they came out of nowhere we were unprepared. I sent Yori to find help so I am guessing she found you my friend."**

**Ron simply nodded as he took some shuriken and found a broken bow with a bundle of arrows.**

"**Hirotaka, save your strength your wounds aren't bad but if you overdue it they might take its toll on you."**

**Ron the pulled out his sword and concentrated until it turned into a bow and the sheath into a quiver allowing him to load it with arrows until he changed it back.**

"**Stoppable-san you must be careful, the one whole lead the attack…it was Fukushima. This ninja…this ninja are unlike anything I've seen."**

**Ron nodded as he walked back over to his friend finding nothing else that would be useful.**

"Genetically altered super-humans, that's what Hencho is all about. Look Hirotaka you need to rest; you can't afford to die here not now. You still need to lead the Oboro clan. Sensei entrusted you to lead them so don't do anything stupid. I'll take care of Fukushima then come back for you and we'll get Yori so I can get you home got it."

Hirotaka simply just nodded and laid back taking a rest while made his way out taking out a few more Hencho ninja's along the way. Soon he came up to the bring that would lead him into the temple where he knew the Crimson Lotus was suppose to be sealed only problem was that another Hencho goon stood in his way but this one dressed like a Samurai on horseback.

"Just great…fine they want to play like this then we'll play. But I'm playing for keeps!"

The Hencho Samurai then charged at Ron who flipped into the air to avoid the attack then upon landing he turned the Lotus Blade into the platinum bow from before and pulled an arrow our from the quiver that now appeared on his back. The Samurai once more charged on his horse and once more Ron jumped to the side this time firing an arrow into the horse's eye. Ron quickly loaded another arrow and fired into the other eye forcing the horse to knock its rider off. Once the samurai was on the ground Ron switched the bow back into a sword and sliced off his head before moving on.

"Please let me be in time!"

Ron quickly ran down the halls until he came to the resting-place of the Crimson Lotus and saw that the priest who guarded the blade where dead. Ron readied himself as he felt the energy of the Crimson Lotus being unleashed and watched as a Samurai emerged from within the vault holding the sword in hand.

"Fukushima stop this at once! You were once a member of this school, you know damn well what that sword can do!"

Fukushima just grinned as he put on the lower half of his mask before the crimson aura overtook him.

"Only ninja attend this school so-called super ninja. I have ascended to that of the samurai and I will wipe you and this school of the face of the earth!"

Ron shook his head as he took his stance ready to take the blade back.

"You think a samurai is better then a ninja…you're a fool there is no difference between the two accept how they serve their purpose. But I'm not letting you take that sword out of here!"

Ron then charged at Fukushima both blades clashing but the power was so great Ron had to jump back. The Crimson Lotus was way too strong just for the Lotus Blade so Ron started to pour his own power into it allowing the blue aura to consume him. Once more blades clashed this time Ron being able to hold his own but barely, he knew he had to end this fast so Ron charged in but at the same time so did Fukushima both striking at the same time. For a moment both stood back to back their grip on their swords tight until Ron started to spit up blood.

"Damn armor…"

**A huge gash across Ron's chest opened up and the blood just spread out as he fell to the ground the last thing he heard was a laughing Fukushima walking away.**

"**Super Ninja…what a joke. Your not even wroth finishing off."**

**2 Months Later**

"**My network of monkey ninja's have informed me on the where-abouts of Fukushima. It seems that he has head for Upperton, obviously whoever hired him to get the Crimson Lotus has some pull within the society."**

**Ron simply nodded as he loaded three kunai into the leather straps on his left leg.**

"**Stoppable-san are you sure you want to go back alone, Yori-sama and myself could accompany you on the trip and help get back the Crimson Lotus."**

**Ron then finished loading another set of three kunai into his right leg straps and grabbed the Lotus Blade. He looked at the platinum blade before completely sheathing it and strapping it to his back. Ron was now dressed in a black leather, sleeveless ninja suit his eyes burning with revenge.**

"**No you two are needed with the Oboro clan, besides Kim might get a little suspicious if you two show up with me. Don't worry once I have a lead on the sword I'll send word to you."**

**Yori was the first to speak what was on everyone's mind.**

"**But Stoppable-san, how do you intend on finding information that Fiske-sensei's ninja network cannot find?"**

"**Simple Yori…ask around in Lowerton."**


End file.
